1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a word processor and, more particularly, to a column or block editing system used in the word processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, an example of a multi-column text prepared according to the prior art column or block editing system is shown. In FIG. 7, a display device 12 has a screen 12a of a CRT (not shown) which is divided into columns or blocks 21, 22, 23, 24 and 25 by horizontal lines 32a and 32b and vertical lines 31a and 31b. After columns the blocks are prepared, a document may be typed in each block using the keys on the keyboard. In the word processor, the block layout is stored and, thereafter, the documents input in the corresponding blocks are stored in the corresponding areas.
In the prior art column or block editing system, the columns or blocks, as well as the documents typed therein, are stored separately, i.e., with no relationship between columns or blocks, so that when the column or block is filled, the document can not be entered any further unless the cursor is moved to another column or block. For example, in block 21, a document can be typed from position 21a to position 21b. When the document is typed down to position 21b, a further typed document can not be entered, unless the operator manually moves the cursor from position 21b to a position in another column or block, such as to position 22a in block 22.
Therefore, according to the prior art column or block editing system, it is not only a time consuming task to make documents in columns or blocks, but also there is such a disadvantage that a lengthy document which has been previously typed and stored in a memory area can not be moved and accommodated in a number of columns or blocks automatically.